The Furby's Tale
by PhantomOfTheRedsox
Summary: This is the Furby's tale, and how history came close to repeating itself through the choices of Christine's young daughter, Elizabeth, and a slightly different version of the phantom.


The Furby's Tale

How It Began

The rain was pouring at a rapid rate as a battered automobile made its way down the dreary streets of old France. The year was that of 1890, several years after the attacks and threats of the well known Erik, also known as the Phantom of the Opera.

Inside the car that was driving furiously against the will of the rainy weather and harsh winds was the sixteen-year-old daughter of Christine Daae, now known as the Countess de Chaney. Her appearance was close to that of her mother's, her fluffy brown hair coming down past her shoulders, and her brown eyes shining against the paleness of her skin. The young girl happened to also be wearing a white dress that went nicely with the rich brown color of her two eyes, and her chosen footwear added to her prettiness.

The rain was nothing new to this young opera singer, for an opera singer she was, and the pit-pat of its falling gave her instincts the longing to dance for joy. However, her mother had often warned her of the dangers of driving in such storms, and as she had been at France's newest Opera production house for most of the day, the young star had no mind to wait for the raining to cease before traveling home.

As the lightening flashed passed the windows of her sleek black car, a figure hid in the shadows of the waking night. It had listened to the voice of the young Countess de Chaney for a long three months now, and his heart had been taken by the sweetness of her singing. She had stolen his soul with her first note, and by the last, he had been forever soaking with love for the talented girl.

Suddenly, as the automobile took a turn to the right of the road, the figure pranced behind in the shadows, following the young opera singer as she drove on homeward. His eyes were dark and full of much shadow as he hid himself under his cloak for fear of one noticing his appearance. The slim shoes that had been slipped on his feet made hardly even a sound as he leaped over puddles, not losing sight of the fast-paced car.

With a loud and frightening crash, the sound of thunder took the elderly man, who was this young star's chauffeur, by surprise, causing him to swerve off to the side. The door on the right side of the car in the back, which was next to where the countess was sitting comfortably, swung open.

The automobile was now driving off to the side of the road on the two right wheels while the young woman hung on for her life onto the top of the front seat. Rolling over with a slight bump over a hidden stump, the car's appearance seemed to take a weird form, two legs appearing out the side of its tilted back. And so it was all one could do to bear to watch quite a sight, especially one who had fallen madly in love with the cars famous passenger.

The figure had been watching all this from behind, and he now made a fast dash to the said of the swerving car. However, he couldn't seem to keep up with its mad pace, and he tripped over the same bump that had sent the bottom half of the young Countess de Chaney flying out to the side of the automobile.

And so, with a heart full of love and a soul that could no longer be controlled because of a mad lust for the young singer in which life's was on the line, the cloaked mystery sprang forward, his legs dashing under the heat of his sweating suit in which he had hidden. Doomed, he would be, if he did not catch up to the car before his love was sent out into the woods, and such a disaster would only bring more heart ache for himself.

Meanwhile, the young mistress was losing her grip at a surprisingly rapid pace. Tears ran from her eyes as she strained to keep a hold on the safe seat that kept her life safe. However, this was not the easiest of things to do in such a situation, and it wasn't long before she realized that she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. And so, with a dramatic gasp for help, she let go, landing in the unsure hands of a slightly older gentleman.

Indeed, a young Vicente from Northern France had been walking on the side of the road, only to see a girl thrust his way. He therefore caught her in his arms as the daring figure, which was now cut and bruised from his attempts to help his love, stopped in his tracks. He had failed her, only for his tasks of love to be finished by a younger man who had done nearly nothing.

And so, as he hid in the shadows of the dark forest, who did he hear the girl's thanks go to? None other than the Vicente de Silencieux receive d such blessed thanks, and so he felt his heart drop with a hatred for this man. Who was he to receive her gratitude when he risked his own life for her? The figure's heart was wounded, and tears fell from his face.

And so the mad love of the furby began…


End file.
